When Love Calls
by StarlightSweetie
Summary: Story starts at the end of the season 5 finale. WHat happens after Lucas calls and and proposes while at the airport. Lucas and Peyton. All about Leyton!
1. Hiding the Heart

****

A/N: I haven't written anything in a very long time and this is my second time trying to write a ff, so if I suck at it please understand.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Though I wish I did own OTH because Leyton would have gotten together a loooong time ago and Lucas wouldn't be a jerk is Season 5.

* * *

"Hello" Brooke said anxiously into her phone as she was awaiting news about Angie's safe arrival back to her parents.

_**xoxoxoxo**_

"Hello" Peyton answered her cell phone without looking at the caller id, expecting a call from Mia about the guy who says he knew Ellie.

_**xoxoxoxo**_

"Hello" said Lindsay into her cell phone expecting Lucas to call her and tell her that he still misses her and that she is the one he wants to be with despite her having lied to him.

_**xoxoxoxo**_

"Hey, It's me," Lucas Eugene Scott said into his cell, "look, I'm at the airport and I have two tickets to Las Vegas, do you want to get married tonight?'

There was stunned silence in answer to his question.

"Hey, are you still there?" Lucas asked, a little nervously.

"Yeah,…yeah, I'm still here, am I dreaming or has my working nights gone to my head and is making me hear things?" the shocked voice replied to his query.

He laughed at that. "So, what's the answer going to be? Are you going to come and marry me or not?" he said with amusement.

"I'll be there in 15 minutes. I just need to go and pack some things, never mind, hell, I'll just buy some clothes there. I'm not going to give you a chance to change your mind. don't leave without me, ok?" was the hurried reply. "I'll be right there!"

"Ok, see you soon. I'll be waiting for you!" Lucas smiled as he hung up. How did he ever think that he could live without this feisty, lovable, funny, beautiful woman? She was and always has been his dream girl, his beautiful Peyton. He had loved her for as long as he could remember. Even in elementary school, he was fascinated and awed with her beauty and wondered about the sadness that haunted her beautiful green eyes. Wanting to change that sorrow in her eyes to joy, though she never noticed him nor realized that he gazed at her so longingly since they were children. Lucas thought of Peyton's long, curly, blond hair, which always looked as if she had run her fingers through it nervously, and his heart filled with love and tenderness. He couldn't wait until she got there. He was tired of hiding from his emotions, from keeping his heart from getting hurt again. How could he keep running away, trying to protect his heart, when Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer was his heart?

Lucas smiled and relaxed back into his seat at the airport, waiting for his beautiful love to get there so they can begin their life together.

_**xoxoxoxo**_

Peyton Sawyer hurriedly put the paperwork, for the new band that she was considering signing, away. She was so happy, Lucas called her and wants to marry her. Her dream was about to com true.

She laughed happily, then started putting her work away while singing aloud in a joyful voice.

_There's a time and place for everything, for everyoneWe can push with all our might, but nothing's gonna come_

_Oh no, nothing's gonna changeAnd if I asked you not to try Oh could you let it beI wanna hold you and say_

_We can't throw this all awayTell me you won't go, you won't go Do you have to hear me say I can't stop lovin' you_

_And no matter what I say or doYou know my heart is true, oh I can't stop loving you_

Peyton laughed when she realised that she was singing a Van Halen song, remembering back to the time four years ago, when she and Lucas were together. She was so happy being with him and she told him that she was feeling like she was living in an Air Supply song and he told her that if they were going to go 80's, he was more of a Van Halen fan.

The memory made Peyton smile and she started to dance while she sang.

_You change your friends, your place in lifeYou can change your mind, we can change the way we say And do anytime_

_Oh no, but I think you'll findThat when you look inside your heart Oh baby, I'll be there, yeah_

_Hold on I'm holding on Baby, just come on, come on, come on I just wanna hear you say I can't stop lovin' you _

_And no matter what you say or doYou know my heart is true, oh I can't stop lovin' you Oh, I'm so twisted and tied_

_And all I remember Was how hard we tried Only to surrenderAnd when it's over I know how it's gonna beAnd true love will never die __No, not fade away_

Peyton hears a knock on her office door, and she calls to the person to "wait a minute", then continues to sing the Van Halen song. Her back is to the door as she put away more documents into her filing cabinets.

_And I can't stop lovin' you No matter what I say or do You know my heart is true, oh I can't stop lovin' you And I know what I got to do _

_H__ey Ray, what you said is true I can't stop lovin' you, oh Oh, I can't stop lovin' you_

While she finished singing the song and putting all the work she had done away, she heard the door open and someone come into her office.

Peyton turned around to talk to whoever came in. When she recognizes who it is, her face registers shock and horror.

She would know that face anywhere, it was the face of Ian Banks….otherwise known as Psycho Derek.

"Hello Peyton" The intruder smiles, then closes the door with a loud thud.

* * *

**The lyrics part got messed up but whatever...**

**Please, please, please R&R. I would really like to know how everyone likes the story so far! Thanks**

-_**Melissa**_


	2. Offices and Airports

**A/N : Ok, so here is the deal…. I LOVE all the reviews, but, I guess I must be really greedy because I want some more reviews. So the more reviews I get equals the faster I update…. I know, I know, I'm horrible but I love reviews……..Oh, and also, I'm sorry if the tense's get jumbled up, but I'm really bad with them.**

**A/N again: For the life of me, I could not remember Angie's doctor's name. I was going to put the name of my doctor that I have a crush on, but his name is Davis, so that wouldn't work. I decided to add a bit of Canadian flavour and name him Tim Horton (who was a hockey player and Tim Horton's is also the name of a coffee shop that is very popular throughout Canada). **

* * *

_Brooke and Peyton's house_

"Hello," Brooke Davis answered her phone, hoping for some news about Angie arriving safely home.

"Hello, is this Brooke Davis?" said the male voice on the phone, knowing it was indeed Brooke he was speaking to because every night he heard that voice in his dreams.

'"Yes, this is she. Who am I speaking to?" Brooke replied to his question, as she sat down on her couch.

'"This is Dr. Timothy Horton," the doctor answered Brooke, "I have some news concerning little Angie."

Brooke shot up off of the couch and started pacing, "What? Is she ok? Nothing bad happened to her, did it?"

"No, no, nothing bad happened to her. She arrived home safely, and her family is very grateful to you. They said that you can visit her anytime you like. Oh, and they wanted to ask if you'd like to be Angie's Godmother when she gets christened." The Dr. said with a smile as he sat back in his office chair.

"Really?? They asked if I could be Angie's Godmother? Yes, of course I'll be her Godmother, it would mean so much to me. Thank you," Brooke was so excited that she would still be a part of Angie's life.

"Alright, I'll call them and tell them that you excepted. While I tell them, I'll ask for some of the details about when it will happen," he clears his throat, "um, Ms. Davis, would you like to meet me later, for coffee, so I can, uh, give you the information?" he asked her nervously.

"Okay," Brooke smiled, "so should I meet you at the hospital in say, two hours?"

"Yes," he grinned, "I'll see you then! Bye!"

"Bye", Brooke said and then they both hung up.

_**Xoxoxoxo**_

_Peyton's office_

"Hello Peyton," Ian Banks aka psycho Derek smiled an evil smile and closed and locked Peyton's office door.

"Ian, what are you doing here?" Peyton asked the crazed man who was walking towards her.

"I came to see you! I've missed you so much, Peyton! Have you missed me?" He questioned as he advanced to her desk.

Peyton didn't reply to his insane question, instead she asks, "How did you get out of jail, Ian?"

"Oh," Ian laughed like a madman, " I was doing laundry duty, and while all the other prisoners were busy and wouldn't notice, I took a sheet and looped it around a guard that was close to me." he smiled evilly, as he remembered. "I pulled him behind one of the huge washing machines and choked him to death. After that, all I had to do was change into his uniform and then I was able to just walk out of there. Now I have all these cool new toys to play with," he said as he pulled out a baton, mace and a gun, "Do you want to play, Peyton?"

"I'm expecting some music artists to come any minute now to record an album, so I think you should leave now, Ian" Peyton said nervously as he stood before her, looking her up and down.

"Don't lie to me Peyton. I love you and I can tell when you're lying, besides the point I heard you on the phone talking to some guy saying you were going to meet him in 15 minutes. Who is he, Peyton? Are you going behind my back with Lucas again? Well, it doesn't matter because I'm back and you won't be meeting any other guys, you belong to me, Peyton, you always have." Ian hugged her and started kissing her neck.

"Please leave me alone, Ian. The musicians will be here soon, and you don't want to get into trouble again, so please leave." Peyton tried to reason with the crazed man .

"I told you don't lie to me, Peyton!" he screamed at her, "It's all going to be okay now. We are going to be together forever and no one will ever come between us again." He kissed and bit her lips, while she just stood absolutely still, in terror. "Relax, baby, relax, everything is going to be ok now. Were finally together again , everything will be ok."

_**Xoxoxoxoxo**_

_At the airport…_

Lucas is still sitting in the chair, waiting for the love of his life, his Peyton, to meet him so that they could go to Las Vegas and finally get married. He decides to call Haley while he is waiting for Peyton, and tell her what is happening. He dials Haley's cell phone.

"Hello," Haley answered the phone.

"Hey, Hales, guess what?" Lucas asks with a smile.

"What? Are you running away to join the circus again? Are you going to be a lion Trainer or a clown this time….oh wait, you are a clown…well mentally you are a clown because f you were a clown physically then we couldn't be best friends because I'm terrified of clowns and it would totally suck being terrified of my best friend." Haley rambled in the funny wand cute way she always does.

Lucas laughs, "No Hales, I'm not running off to join the circus, in fact I'm running off to get married."

"No way," Haley squealed happily, "Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Who to?" she asks curiously, hoping it wasn't Lindsay, because even though she was friends with Lindsay, she didn't think that Lindsay was Luke's true love.

"Peyton. Peyton and I are getting married," he tells her with a grin. All he hears on the other end of the line is a happy yelling of "yay" and "finally".

"That is great Luke! I'm so happy for you! You and Peyton were always meant to be! Ok, you're going to have to tell me when you guys are getting back so we can have a party to celebrate!"

Lucas told her when he expected them to be back in Tree Hill, "but," he added, "who knows, we might want to extend the honeymoon." he said slyly. Haley laughed at that and told him to be happy and have a wonderful time, before they finished their call.

Lucas looks at his watch a few minutes later, and gets a concerned look on his face.

It's been a half hour since he talked to Peyton and he's starting to get worried. He reasons to himself that there must be traffic or something because she wouldn't just blow him off, would she?

To stop all the thoughts that are racing through his mind he goes into the gift shop and looks for something to buy Peyton and surprise her with when she arrives.

* * *

**I hope that you guys liked this chapter. Soon you'll see where all this is heading.**

**Please, please, please review. Reviews are like chocolate, addicting and it makes you want more. :)**

**You guys and your reviews are what keeps me writing so review, review, review!!**

**_-Melissa_**


End file.
